


Wolf Peach

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Fuwa had Naki tried his favourite food.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Naki (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Wolf Peach

Naki stared at the bowl of tomatoes on the table, face expressionless, as always, however, deep inside, there was a tempestuous wave of uncertainty.

{Go on. Try it.} Fuwa Isamu’s encouragement did little to help Naki.

‘’Why do I have to eat this?’’ Naki questioned.

{Well, humagears have no need to eat, so I am curious of your reaction to foods.}

That was true. Their current situation indeed presented Naki with a rare opportunity to experience life as a human. ‘’But why tomato?’’

{Tomatoes are good and healthy.} Fuwa stated matter-of-factly. {Do you want your first meal be a fast food instead?}

Image of greasy abomination humanity called burger suddenly came to mind. ‘’No.’’ Naki picked a tomato from the bowl and, with a determination usually reserved for fighting against Amatsu Gai, took a large bite, the soft skin yielded without resistance against their teeth, the moist juice flooded their mouth… along with electrifying sensation that Naki had a hard time describing.

Face crunched up, quickly, Naki covered their mouth and forcefully swallowed it after chewing it as thoroughly and as fast as they could.

{How was it?}

‘’That was… intense.’’ A small, rare smile appeared on Naki’s face. ‘’But I like it.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
